Save Me
by emilyvs
Summary: Songfic, Andy/Sam, song is called 'Save Me' set on the ride home from the laundromat after Andy's rescue from the burnt building. Oneshot.


Authors note- first songfic, I promise I will get back to He Had To Try, just, this really wouldn't have fit. Also, Andy's dad is still struggling here :(. Set on the ride home from Heart and Sparks, after Andy gets rescued from the building, Sam gives her a ride back to 15 :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie blue, or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the music in this story.

Sam drove silently, but the silence wasn't angry. It was relieved. Happy. Comfortable. She kind of hated silence, like Sam said. Mildly allergic.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Andy asked.

"Since when do you have to ask?"

"Well, I just figured since you were driving, and may-"

"Turn it on."

"Okay."

She turned it to the station that had all sorts of music on it. First song that came on was a slow one. Luckily it wasn't very romantic. It was, however, a very pretty song. About the artist pleading for help.

_I drove for miles, _

_Just to find you,_

_And find myself,_

_All these screams, _

_All these voices in my head,_

_You gave me strength,_

_Gave me hope,_

_For a lifetime,_

_I never was satisfied._

Ooooooookay, Andy thought. This song was hitting a little too close to home. But she oddly didn't want to change it. She sneaked a glance at Sam, seeing if he was reacting. Something was going on inside his head, something that made him immediately want to hide whatever it was. She looked away. The chorus started.

_This time won't you save me?_

_This time won't you save me?_

_Baby I can feel myself giving up,_

_Giving up._

_This time won't you save me?_

_This time won't you save me?_

_Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up,_

_Giving up. _

This song was getting to Sam. Usually, lyrics are made to make you feel, but these ones just hit below the belt. Was Andy feeling the same thing? He slid his gaze over to her, quickly. Yup. She knew it too. She was feeling it just as hard as he was.

_Its not your fault, _

_I'm a bitch,_

_I'm a monster,_

_Yes, I'm a beast,_

_And I feast,_

_When I conquer,_

_But I'm alone,_

_On my throne,_

_All these riches,_

_I came this way,_

_All this way,_

_Just to say ,hey._

That part made Andy think about her dad. He had been a great cop. But he was alone; his drinking made him a person closed off to the rest of the living world. Sam could tell exactly what she was thinking. He noticed how she closed her eyes as soon as the artist, who Sam realized is Nicki Minaj, sang about being alone. She was thinking about her dad.

_This time won't you save me?_

_This time won't you save me?_

_Baby I can feel myself giving up,_

_Giving up._

_This time won't you save me?_

_This time won't you save me?_

_Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up,_

_Giving up. _

Sam really, really wanted to be immune to what the song was telling him. But Andy was literally trying not to listen. It fit her life like a glove. She hated it. How could this person, this total stranger, write a song about her life and make it fit someone else's so perfectly? She was singing about being alone, wasn't she? Well then, how come her song worked so well when put into Andy's life? Maybe the artist wasn't alone after all. Then again, maybe Andy wasn't, either. She looked again at Sam. She smiled a little bit.

_I'm giving up baby, _

_I'm giving up baby, yeah,_

_It feels like I've been driving for miles,_

_And I can't seem to silence these voices in my head._

_This time won't you save me?_

_This time won't you save me?_

_Come save me._

_Come save me. _

Sam couldn't get the nagging thought out of his head. The voice saying, save her. Save her, and she will save you. He knew if he didn't do it now, or at least soon, he never would.

_This time won't you save me?_

_This time won't you save me?_

_Baby I can feel myself giving up,_

_Giving up._

_This time won't you save me?_

_This time won't you save me?_

_Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up,_

_Giving up. _

_This time won't you save me?_

_This time won't you save me?_

_Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up,_

_Giving up. _

Andy really wanted to never hear that song again, but at the same time she wished it was playing over and over and over again. The car stopped. They were at the station. Neither moved. Until, one did. Sam leaned over, put his hand on the back of Andy's neck, pulled her in, and kissed her. Slowly, the kiss built, filling both participants with a warm glow, and he felt Andy smiling just as they pulled apart.

"You saved me." She whispered.


End file.
